"Touchdown Tommy"
Touchdown Tommy is a season 1 episode from Kids World's Adventures of Rugrats Characters * Ryan * Pooh * Littlefoot * Tommy * Chuckie * Angelica * Phil * Lil * Baby Kermit * Betty * Didi * Spike * Stu * Lou * Drew * Howard * Chas * Fluffy (debut; cameo) Summary After being inspired by their dads watching a football game, Tommy and the other Rugrats use the living room for a little grid-iron fun of their own... keeping Angelica from stealing their chocolate milk. : - Description from Klasky Csupo. Plot Stu, Drew, Lou, and Howard (with a reluctant Chaz, who would rather watch chess) plan to watch the Ultra Bowl, the ultimate event in football, with a split decision on which team should win. The problem is that Didi doesn't trust Stu and the others to watch the game after she overreacts from Tommy bumping his head on the coffee table while trying to get a balloon. Stu, however, quickly creates a baby helmet for Tommy that convinces her the babies will be fine while she and Betty go shopping. The men arrive (with snacks and a massive TV) and the women leave. Before the game starts Stu puts his makeshift helmets on all the babies plus Angelica. The other men soon tell Lou to give the kids their bottles shortly after the game begins. Lou hands out bottles to Chuckie, Phil and Lil (Angelica refuses, saying that bottles are for babies and she's not a baby). Lou gives Tommy his bottle, saying that his is special compared to the others. Tommy reveals his grandpa's favoritism when he happily exclaims that he got chocolate milk, while the others got plain milk instead. Everybody else is jealous, especially Angelica (even though she just refused a bottle). Angelica chases Tommy. The chase is shown in the manner of a football game, with the babies throwing the bottle to each other to keep it away from Angelica, not realizing the chocolate milk is spilling out at the same time. While this goes on, commentary from the game matches with the game of keep away. Angelica eventually manages to grab the bottle, but forcefully shoots it out of the bottle when she grabs it. Angelica wails that the bottle is empty just as Didi and Betty return. Didi is furious about the chocolate milk all over the living room, and that the men failed to notice what was going on right behind them. Chaz adopts an "I-told-you-so" attitude when he says they would have been better off watching chess tournaments. Trivia * Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and the characters, Littlefoot and the characters, The Lion King gang, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Spongebob and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Sooby-Dum, Yogi Bear and his friends, Genie, Princess Tiana and her friends, Clifford and his friends, Dink the little dinosaur and his friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Regular Show Gang, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Meta Knight and the characters will guest star in this show. * Third episode in which Chas appears, but the first episode in which he talks on screen, having only said his son's name once in his first appearance. * The Ultra Bowl is a reference to the Super Bowl. * Chick Hearn was the commentator of the game. In real life, he was best known for being the play-by-play announcer for the Los Angeles Lakers basketball team. * The jerseys that the fathers are wearing of the teams playing in the game, are of two actual official teams. The solid white, with red and blue stripes on the side, with an Oil Derrick logo in the center jersey, closely resemble those of a defunct NFL football team, which at that time was called the Houston Oilers. The team is now called the Tennessee Titans. The other jersey which is solid navy blue with small white stripes, belongs to the Dallas Cowboys. These observations can further be supported when the commentator of the game, reveals the location of the stadium is played in the "Lone Star State", which is Texas. * This is another one of the few episodes where Angelica is wearing a diaper under her skirt when she lays down from feeling dizzy. * This is the first appearance of Fluffy, Angelica's pet cat. * This was used as a bonus level in the Rugrats: Search for Reptar video game, where the same tactic is used. * This is the first episode where somebody gets in trouble by saying the culprit's two names as opposed to the three names. It's where Didi comes back from shopping and finds the house in a disarray. She yells "Angelica Pickles! What in the world is going on here?!" * This is the first appearance of Tommy's theme cry effect. * The old Rugrats Nickelodeon site lists this episode as Touch-Down Tommy. * Big Bubba Nagurski is a reference to Bronko Nagurski, A Fullback who played for the Chicago Bears in the 1930s. Goofs * It's impossible for a bottle of chocolate milk to cover the whole living room. * When the dads are shown on the couch, look closely and you'll see that there are chocolate stains on the wall (from Tommy's bottle). But Tommy hasn't gotten his bottle yet. Oops that wasn't supposed to happen. * Stu is holding some helmets when he says, "And best of all, each kid gets one". But in the next shot, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Angelica are already wearing helmets while the dads leave to go to the TV. * Spike is shown at the end of the episode licking the chocolate milk. However, human chocolate is poisonous to dogs, and could injure or kill them. Gallery Snapshot 1 (1-13-2018 4-31 PM).png Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Remakes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART